Los repudiados de la familia Black
by CANUTO POTTER
Summary: Estas 7 personas tienen en comun algo mas que la sangre fueron repudiados por su familia y estas son sus historias


Isla Black. Repudiada, desheredada y borrada del tapiz familia por casarse con el muggle Bob Hitchens

15-05-1853

Cignus y Alexis Black llegaban a casa con su nueva hija, Isla Black, nacida hacia tres días, al entrar los recibieron sus tres hijos mayores y sus padres

Mama!- dijeron los tres niños

Hola niños- dijo Alexis y les dio un beso en la frente a sus hijos mayores

Mami pedo cadgdla- dijo Elladora

Si siéntate en el sillón- dijo Alexis

La pequeña se sentó en el sillón que había en medio de la sala y sus hermanos a sus lados, Alexis puso un cojín sobre las piernas de Elladora y coloco con mucho cuidado a la pequeña sobre el, Elladora le paso la mano por el cabello

Es linda mama- dijo Sirius

Ella no va a llorar como Elladora verdad- dijo Phineas

Los primeros meses si- dijo Cignus

Rayos- dijo Phineas

En la casa se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, todos eran felices, pero esta felicidad no duraría demasiado, solo cuatro meses después del nacimiento de la pequeña, el pequeño Sirius de ocho años de edad contrajo Spatergroit, desafortunadamente los medimagos no pudieron hacer nada y el niño murió el 11 de septiembre de 1853 tres días después fue sepultado en el mausoleo de los Black

**11 años después**

Pasaron los años y finalmente lego el día que la pequeña isla asistiría a Hogwarts, sus hermanos Phineas y Elladora habían entrado a Slytherin. Los dos tenían muy claro en su mente las reglas que un Black debe seguir y las consecuencias de no hacerlo, sin embargo la pequeña Isla resultaba ser bastante rebelde, pero sus padres sabían que 7 años entre los respetables y puros miembros de Slytherin la compondrían

Antes de partir Cignus y Alexis llevaron a su hija al salón del tapiz familiar

Sabes qué es esto- dijo Cignus

El árbol genealógico de los Black- dijo Isla

Sabes por qué hay algunos tachones- dijo Cignus

Traidores a la sangre- dijo Isla

Exacto, estos traidores, rompieron las reglas juntándose con muggles, sangre sucia y mestizos, bueno uno fue borrado por ser un squib- dijo Cignus con mucho desprecio- Isla tu eres la siguiente, te recordare las reglas, nada de juntarte con esa peste de los sangre sucia, los muggles, los mestizos y los Grifindor, solo tienes permitido hacer amistad con los sangre limpia y quedar en Slytherin, está claro

Si padre- dijo Isla

**12 horas después, Hogwarts**

Isla estaba en el gran comedor, ya habían pasado 15 personas la mayoría había sido seleccionada a Grifindor, finalmente después de 20 personas llego u turno

Isla Black- llamo la profesora Mellissa Abbott

La niña se acercó y sintió el sombrero sobre su cabeza y ojos

Uhm, otra Black, veo que eres muy inteligente, si lo veo, eres muy insistente cuando sabes lo que quieres, también eres muy astuta- dijo el sombrero seleccionador- los Black estarán orgullosos porque estarás en SLYTHERIN!

La niña se quitó el sombrero y muy contenta fue hacia donde estaban los Slytherin que aplaudían con entusiasmo, Elladora la abrazo y Phineas le puso una mano en el hombro y asintió

**2 horas después sala común de Slytherin**

Queridos madre y padre

Solo quiero anunciarles que eh quedado en Slytherin aunque el sombrero quiso enviarme a Hafflepuff por el empeño que pongo cuando quiero algo o en Ravenclaw por mi inteligencia, pero mi astucia gano y estoy en Slytherin

Espero que estén bien, saluden a la familia de mi parte, Phineas y Elladora les envían saludos, nos vemos en navidad

Los quiere

IslaJ

Así comenzó la vida de Isla en Hogwarts

**10 años después, 1974**

Islas estaba en el ministerio de magia, se había graduado de Hogwarts hacía tres años y ahora trabajaba en el departamento de aplicación de leyes mágicas, aunque su madre no estuviera de acuerdo, según ella las mujeres Black no trabajan, pero Isla que destacaba por su rebeldía no la escucho

En eso tocan a la puesta

Adelante- dijo Isla

A la oficina entro una joven castaña de ojos azules, la mejor amiga de Isla

Hola Jillian, adelante siéntate- dijo Isla

Hola Isla, estas ocupada- dijo Jillian sentándose

Siempre tengo tiempo para los amigos- dijo Isla- que te trae por aquí

Vine traerte tu invitación para mi boda- dijo Jillian dándole un sobre color crema

Ah gracias- dijo Isla tomando el sobre y abriéndolo- quien lo imaginaria una Prewett casada con un mago de origen muggle

Si bueno- dijo Jillian- uno no escoge de quien se enamora

Eso es cierto- dijo Isla

Escuche que Phineas está dando clases de transformaciones en Hogwarts- dijo Jillian

Si, siento pena por los magos de origen muggle- dijo Isla

Crees que siquiera les de clases- dijo Jillian

Por ley, les tiene que dar clases, aunque eso no le impedirá perjudicarlos- dijo Isla

Qué pasa si lo hacen director, expulsaría a todos los magos de origen muggle el primer día- dijo Jillian

No puede hacer eso, ellos tienen derecho a estar ahí, le guste a Phineas o no y si a ellos les pasa algo estando el de director, como mínimo le dan el beso de dementor- dijo Isla- no hay que ser Merlín para saber que los odia a muerte

Cierto- dijo Jillian

Las amigas siguieron hablando hasta que Isla tuvo que volver al trabajo y Jillian se retiro

**27-10-1874**

Isla llego al lugar de la boda, la ceremonia fue muy hermosa, después fue la recepción, estaba sentada en el bar tomando un Martini cuando un joven rubio se sentó a su lado

Hola- dijo el joven

Hola- dijo Isla

Linda fiesta verdad- dijo el chico

Si bastante- dijo Isla

Lo siento, Bob Hitchens- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano

Isla Black- dijo la chica estrechándole la mano

Tú conoces a Jillian y a Alex de esa escuela no- dijo Bob

Si, de hecho Jillian y yo nos conocíamos de antes de ir a Hogwarts- dijo Isla- tú de donde conoces a Alex

Es mi primo- dijo Bob

Ah ya veo- dijo Isla

Ambos siguieron hablando hasta que la fiesta termino, ambos acordaron escribirse con frecuencia

Pasaron varas semanas y Bob le pidió a Isla que fuera su novia ella claro acepto, ellos eran muy felices, unos tres años después ambos estaban listos para el siguiente paso, Bob invito a Isla a un viaje a las vegas

Las vegas- dijo Isla

Si las vegas, pero está bien si no quieres ir- dijo Bob

Es un chiste claro que quiero ir- dijo Isla

Una semana después la pareja partió a las vegas, la excusa para la familia de Isla fue un viaje de negocios

Estando allá fueron a un casino se emborracharon y a la mañana siguiente estaban casados

**En Grimmauld place**

Elladora estaba en el salón de la mansión Black leyendo una revista, en un momento noto como una parte del árbol genealógico de los Black brillaba, esto la extraño ya que eso solo pasaba cuando un miembro de la familia se casaba o nacía un bebe, confundida se acercó al tapiz

Al llegar frente a él se llevó las manos a la boca sin creer lo que veía, el nombre de su hermana conectándose mediante un hilo dorado con el nombre de un tal Bob Hitchens del cual nunca había oído hablar

PAPA!- grito Elladora- VEN AQUÍ RÁPIDO

Menos de un minuto después Cignus entro a la habitación seguido de su esposa

Que ocurre Elladora, un muggle entro a la casa- dijo Cignus

No es peor- dijo Elladora señalando el tapiz

Cignus y Alexis miraron el tapiz y abrieron mucho los ojos ante lo que veían

Quien es ese tal Hitchens- dijo Cignus- no suena al apellido de un mago

Espera que un de las herederas Prewett no se casó con un sangre sucia hace unos años- dijo Alexis- porque el apellido se parece

Es el mismo apellido, el tipo provenía de una familia enteramente muggle- dijo Elladora con desprecio

Cignus y Alexis sintieron la sangre hervir de ira

**Una semana después**

UN MUGGLE TE CASASTE CON UN SUCIO Y REPUGNANTE MUGGLE- grito Cignus enfurecido

Y que si lo hice es mi vida- dijo Isla

VAS A ANULAR ESE MATRIMONIO DE INMEDIATO- grito Alexis

Porque haría eso- dijo Isla

ERES UNA BLACK TIENES UNO DE LOS LINAJES MAS PUROS DE LA HISTORIA- grito Cignus-

A mí eso del linaje no me interesa en lo absoluto yo amo a Bob y no anulare nada- dijo Isla

AMOR? LO QUE HICISTE ES UNA ABERRACIÓN- grito Alexis- VAS A ANULAR ESE MATRIMONIO, TE CASARAS CON POLLUX MALFOY Y FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN

YO NO ME CASARÍA CON ESE RUBIO MAL TEÑIDO NI POR TODA LA FORTUNA DEL MUNDO- grito Isla- AMO A BOB Y NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA

CRUCIO!- gritaron Cignus y Alexis al mismo tiempo

A isla no le dio tiempo y el maleficio impacto contra ella, estuvo retorciéndose y gritando de dolor por cerca de media hora, en las escaleras Phineas y Elladora lo escuchaban todo

Vas a dejar a ese muggle- dijo Cignus cuando pararon el maleficio

Jamás… en… la… vida- dijo Isla sin aliento

Le aplicaron el maleficio otras tres veces por el mismo periodo de tiempo hasta que Cignus decidió optar por otra medida empezó a hacerla rebotar contra el suelo varias veces finalmente la tomo por el cabello y la estampo contra el tapiz familiar

ERES UNA BLACK Y ES HORA DE QUE COMIENCES A RESPETAR TU LINAJE, YO PERSONALMENTE ME ENCARGARE DE ESA BESTIA- grito Cignus

Cignus y Alexis le aplicaron otra media hora del maleficio cruciatus y la dejaron sola en el salón con golpes y cortes en todo el cuerpo, lo último que Isla vio antes de perder la conciencia fue su imagen en el tapiz de los Black debajo bordado con hilo dorado estaba su nombre unido al de Bob

Isla despertó varias horas después en el suelo del salón, sentía como cada musculo de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, la casa entera estaba en silencio, de pronto todo lo ocurrido volvió a su mente y recordó las últimas palabras de su padre _¨yo personalmente me encargare de esa bestia¨_ tenía que impedir que su padre llegara a Bob, esperaba que aún no hubiera dado con la casa, tratando de no gritar de dolor se puso de pie y con cuidado salió del salón, pero antes de llegar un elfo domestico apareció frente, ella aunque no le gustara maltratar a los elfos hiso la excepción

No te atrevas a avisar que me fui- dijo Isla con severidad y sorprendentemente no le tembló la voz

El elfo se cubrió la boca con las manos de forma instantánea

Isla siguió su camino, pensó en irse a la casa de Bob pero él no sabría cómo tratar sus heridas así que decidió irse a la casa de su mejor amiga Jillian, al llegar toco a la puerta

Isla que te paso- dijo Jillian al ver el estado de su amiga

Jillian la ayudo a entrar y la hiso sentarse en el sofá, Isla le contó lo sucedido y Jillian envió a su marido a la casa de Bob, media hora más tarde regreso con el

Que te hicieron- dijo Bob al verla

Enfrente a la familia Black- dijo Isla

Los matare- dijo Bob

Todos soltaron risas burlonas

Tú nunca podrás contra ellos, un simple ondeo de varita y caerás al suelo muerto- dijo Jillian- tú no sabes de lo que son capaces de hacer para proteger su linaje

Tiene razón, a ellos no les importa a quien tengan que pisar para mantener su linaje intacto- dijo Isla- quieres una prueba mírame mi

Creo que lo mejor es que se vayan de Inglaterra por un tiempo, si Cignus es capaz de herir a su a su propia hija, no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacerte a ti por haberte casado con ella- dijo Jillian

Tiene razón, debemos irnos ya mismo- dijo Isla

Será mejor esperar unos días para que te recuperes y puedas usar la aparición- dijo Jillian

Iré a poner algunas defensas alrededor de la casa- dijo el esposo de Jillian

Tres días después Isla se sentía mejor, Bob había llamado a sus padres que vivían en España para decirles que se irían allá por un tiempo, ellos aceptaron encantados, Isla le hiso un hechizo de expansión a una maleta y metió todas sus cosas y las de Bob en ella, la pareja se despidió de sus amigos y primos en caso de Bob y se desaparecieron

**En Grimmauld place**

Cignus y Alexis despertaron listos para terminar con la aberración que su hija había cometido al entrar al salón del tapiz y no verla se dieron cuenta de que se había escapado, esa misma tarde se reunieron juntos con sus dos hijos frente al tapiz

Alexis acariciaba la imagen de su amado hijo Sirius, muerto hacía ya 25 años, mientras pensaba en que había hecho mal respecto a su hija Isla para que cometiera tales acciones, Phineas también miraba la imagen de su hermano mayor con nostalgia y pensaba en su hijo de apenas un año de edad a quien había llamado Sirius en honor de su hermano, Elladora también miraba la imagen de su hermano quería poder echarle a él la culpa de las cosas que isla hacia pero no podía ella amaba a su hermano mayor y siempre le hiso mucha falta

Cody- llamo Elladora

Un viejo elfo apareció a su lado

Si ama Elladora- dijo el elfo

Tráenos él te- dijo Elladora

Si ama- dijo El elfo y desapareció

Unos minutos después volvió aparecer con una bandeja de te, pero estaba tan viejo que tropezó y todo quedo hecho pedazos

Maldito elfo de mierda, tienes idea de cuánto cuesta ese juego de te- dijo Elladora furiosa

Cody lo siente ama Elladora- dijo el elfo

Eso no quita el hecho de que has tirado la bandeja al suelo dos veces y no abra una tercera- dijo Elladora

La mujer conjuro una espada y con un solo ondeo de ella termino con la vida del elfo y su cabeza fue la primera de muchas que decorarían el muro del pasillo de entrada de la casa de los Black, comenzando así una tradición que duraría más de un siglo

Esa misma noche Isla fue borrada del tapiz de los Black, siendo la primera en ser repudiada en varios siglos, luego de eso nadie volvió a mencionarla

**30 años después **

Isla y Bob eran felices habían tenido 4 hijos hermosos el mayor Mattew nacido dos años después de que se casaran, el 10-02-1880, luego tuvieron a su primera hija Katherine el tres de mayo de 1883, después tuvieron a William el cinco de agosto de1886 y por ultimo a su hija Sarah el 29 de julio de 1889

Como era de esperarse los cuatro niños fueron magos y uno por uno entraron en Hogwarts, ella se había enterado de la muerte de su padre en 1900 y luego la de su madre cinco años después, ella sin decirle nada a nadie fue a dejarles flores poco después de sus funerales, además le dejo flores a su hermano mayor Sirius que había muerto el mismo año que ella había nacido

Después en 1920 se enteró de la muerte de su hermano Phineas y poco después del funeral del peor director de Hogwarts según todos menos los sangre limpia puristas y los miembros de Slytherin, ella le dejo flores a los cuatro, seis años después en 1931 se enteró de la muerte de Elladora y ella fue por última vez al mausoleo de los Black

Finalmente en 1940 a los 87 años de edad Isla Black ahora Hitchens, murió feliz y libre, se había liberado de las cadenas que la ataban al apellido Black, desheredada y repudiada, tuvo un marido increíble sin importarle el hecho de que fuera muggle y tuvo cuatro hijos hermosos que habían construido una exitosa vida, Mattew le había dado cinco nietos, Kate le había dado seis y Will y Sarah le habían dado cuatro cada uno

Te arrepiente de algo- dijo Bob

No- dijo Isla dando sus últimos suspiros- todo es perfecto y no cambiaría nada

Tras un último suspiro, cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en un sueño del que nunca despertaría

Así Isla Black se transformó en la primera en ser repudiada de la familia Black, se liberó de las cadenas por amor y rodeada por los que la amaban abandono este mundo con un orgullo digno de un Black, orgullosa de todo lo que había hecho y lo que había logrado

* * *

mi primer fic de mis Black favoritos

proximo capi: Phineas II Black

comenten plisss:)

besos:)


End file.
